The Calling
by Icenectar
Summary: First person account of Sanzo freeing Goku and the trials that lie in the future...
1. Chapter 1

It's cold here and these chains are straining my arms. Of course, these chains aren't exactly warm either. They're heavy and they're a pain in the ass to have them on my arms. Man, I don't know what I did to deserve this, but this really stinks. I'm really hungry too. I don't know how many years I've spent in this cell, but I must have done something really, really bad to be here. I wonder what it was that I did. No one else is here. You know you've done something really terrible when you're locked up all alone to suffer by yourself.

I mean, I'm the only one here. No one else is around. I've got no one else to talk to. Hell, all I've got to comfort me is rocks and the glistening of the sun. It makes me feel better. The sun I mean. I don't know why but the warm light of the sun seems to calm me. I guess it reminds me of my eyes. I remember looking into a lake or river a long time ago and my eyes are just as golden as the sun. I wish I could reach out and touch the sun. It's so bright and...calm.

Hey there. You're back. I hope you remembered that I don't have any food. I didn't have any food the last time you came. Why should it be any different today? I sure wish I had some, though. I'm really really hungry. Oh, I keep having a dream about someone with hair like the sun. I don't know if I told you that before. I don't know why, though. Sometimes it seems as though he's looking straight at me. He seems awful sad for some reason. I wonder why. I wonder how anyone with hair like that could be so sad. It doesn't make sense to me.

You're really soft. I wish I could be a bird like you. I want to fly with the sun on my back. I want something to eat too. You're the only one that comes and visits me. Oh. You're running off now, aren't you? All right. Oh. Maybe you're coming back. Wait...what's wrong? Why did you fall down like that? Why are you curled up like that? Why won't you move? Wait...are you...are you...dead? My friend...my only friend is gone...

He can't move any more. He won't be able to fly in the sun any more. I wonder, will I end up the same way? Will I always be stuck here to never feel freedom? Is that the word? I want to be outside, not stuck here any more. I wish I knew what I did wrong so I could apologize to whoever I hurt. Or fix whatever I broke.

I'm lonely. No one else is here now. My friend is gone. I guess it shouldn't matter, whether my friend died or not. I mean, I've been without friends before and now I'm without friends now.

I wish I could reach him and touch him one last time but I can't get close enough to the bars. Even my face is too big to fit through it. He looks so peaceful there, just curled up in the sun. He's yellow just like the sun too, but it's also sad. How is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time? I want to do something for you, but I don't know what.

A feeling comes over me and my face became wet. I feel really, really sad for the bird. What did he do to deserve dying like that? I cried long and hard because I realized that the same thing could happen to me. This must be my punishment. But, I would be lying in the darkness instead of the sun. Speaking of the sun, it was setting now and the only thing my tears did was tire me so I curled up on the ground and closed my eyes to sleep.

I had that dream again, I realized as I woke up the next day. The sun was just coming over the hills and I watched it excitedly. The sunrise was the only excitement I got in this place. But, today, something eclipsed the sun. A shadow. A figure of a person. Frightened, I try to make myself small and dark like the ground. I don't know who or what it is and I'm too afraid to look.

"Hey," a voice said and I looked up. A boy, well perhaps a young man, is there with hair like the sun. "Are you the one that's been calling me?"

"Calling you? I haven't been calling anyone," I replied and he looked annoyed.

"Yes you have and it's starting to piss me off. Now cut it out will you?"

"But, I haven't said anything. I haven't called to anyone. There hasn't been anyone around to say anything to."

"Shut up. Just come on."

"But I can't go anywhere."

"Just take my hand, ape."

He reached for my hand and I reached out to touch him. I wanted to see if he was for real. Maybe this was just another dream...He grabbed onto my hand and my chains magically disappeared. Did this mean that I was free? That I could leave the prison I was in?

"Are you coming or are you just going to stay there?"

"I'm coming. Where are we going? I sure am hungry."

"Look, if you're going to come with me, you're going to be quiet. Understand?"

"I understand. So, are we going to get something to eat?"

"If I can get you to shut up, then yeah I'll get you something to eat. I'd like to hear myself think."

"Okay. Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"Shut up you monkey. I didn't pick you up to hear you talk."

Did I really annoy him that much? He's got a look on his face like he's mad at me. If he's mad with me, why did he save me? I really like his hair, though. It's so bright like the sun. It's like I could almost touch it.

"Hey damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing? That hurts! Do you think that's funny?!" he demanded and I looked at him and then the strands in my hand.

"I'm sorry. Your hair reminded me of the sun. I just wanted to see what it felt like. I've only seen it from far away. Your hair looks so close and bright. I just...I just wanted to see what it felt like."

"Look. Keep away from my hair, and you'll live a lot longer."

"Okay. Are we going to eat soon?"

"Would you shut up, damn it?"

Why could I hear him? Why could I hear his voice throughout my dreams? Why was I chosen to hear the cries of a stupid monkey? I don't understand it. He's got a lot to learn, that's for sure. He's nothing like an animal. I mean, look at him, eating the way he does.

"What's the matter Sanzo? Aren't you going to eat?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Watching a monkey like you made me lose my appetite."

"Who are you calling a monkey?"

"You, you stupid ape."

"Why? Why am I stupid? Tell me, huh?"

"Shut up, will you?"

"Ow! Why do you hit me like that? What did I do?"

"You talk too much."

"So where are we going Sanzo?"

"Home."

"Where's that?"

"Maybe if you'd shut up, you'd make it there alive."

"Lord High Priest Sanzo! It is an honor to have you visiting our fair city," a man said as he walked up to my table. I placed my cigarette in the ashtray and gazed at him. What did I have to deal with now? The welcoming committe? Wasn't it bad enough to have to babysit a monkey?

"He knows you Sanzo. You must be really famous," the monkey said and I looked at him.

"Are you going to eat or not?" I asked than turned to the old man that was standing in front of my table. "Is there something you want of me?"

"Only your blessing on this city, High Priest."

"Very well, then. In return for your city being blessed, would you be willing to pay for our meal?"

"That would seem to be a bit unorthodox, wouldn't it?"

"Well, if the city's blessing isn't that important then..."

"No, it is! Please forgive me High Priest Sanzo. I will gladly pay the bill. Please, bless this fair city."

After folding my hands and bending my head so that my chin almost rested on my hands, I began a holy chant of blessing. I prayed to the gods for the protection of this city from evil and when I was done, picked up my cigarette and glanced at Goku, who was filling his plate with yet another helping of food.

"Hey, Goku!"

"Yes Sanzo?"

"Let's go."

"But I haven't eaten what's on my plate."

"You've eaten many times already. You can live without that serving. Let's go. I need to get back to the temple."

"Will we get back in time to eat?"

"Is food all you think about?"

"I'm still hungry Sanzo. What's the temple like Sanzo? Huh? What's it like? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Shut the hell up will you?"

"Ow! You don't have to hit me like that. What's that fan made out of anyway? It really hurts."

"You will see the temple when we get there. Now be quiet or else I'll silence you for good."

"Hey you! You have no right sitting in that tree! That was a gift to the High Priest!" a monk cried and I gazed down at him.

"He's not using it now, is he?" I asked.

"You insolant little brat! I don't know why Lord Sanzo wastes his time on a street urchin like you."

"What's going on out here?" Sanzo demanded and I waved at him.

"Hey Sanzo! This tree has fruit on it! There's enough for everyone!" I cried and Sanzo just folded his arms.

"Goku..."

"Yes?"

"Get down from there."

"Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"Why not? Hey Sanzo, I saw some butterflies this morning. They were over there by those flowers. You wanna go look?"

I didn't even wait for an answer. I jumped down from the tree, took his hand and dragged him over to the flowers. The butterflies weren't there and I lowered my head, sure that Sanzo would be angry with me for dragging him here for no reason.

"They're gone. I wonder where they went."

"Idiot. Do you think butterflies stay in one spot? They fly around in search for food. They'd die if they stayed in one place. Now let go of me and run around. I've got work to to do."

"But it's no fun out here. These people are boring. They're so strict too."

"There are rules for this place and you need to learn them."

"That's boring."

"Not everything is exciting but you can chose whether or not something bores you."

"Is it time to eat yet?"

"Didn't you hear what I said, ape?"

"Well yeah, but I'm also hungry. They don't like me eating the pears from that tree. Besides, I want something with rice."

"Stupid little monkey. You're always hungry. Go and see if anything is in the kitchen, but if you make a mess of things, you won't be able to go in there again. Understand?"

"Oh boy! I get to eat!"

"Idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm always getting in trouble here, it seems. I wish I had a friend here. It sure would make things a lot more fun. Hey, what's that noise? A puppy! It looks lost. I know! I'll make it my friend. Come on, let's play! Stop that! It tickles!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that mutt?!" a monk asked as I ran into the temple with the puppy in my arms.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen!"

"Come back here you little wench!"

"Goku what the hell are you doing?" Sanzo screamed as he stepped out onto the covered walkway.

"Look Sanzo! Look what I found! He's my new friend! We're going to the kichen!" I cried as I ran past him.

"Goku! Get back here you ape!"

"What? What do you want Sanzo?"

"Put the dog down Goku. Dogs don't belong here."

"Why not Sanzo?"

"Goku, don't you have any sense?"

"What? Yes I do. We're going to the kitchen. Come on! Oh...I guess I need to give you a name. What should I call you?"

"Moron."

"What? That's not a good name for a dog. He doesn't look like a moron."

"I wasn't talking about the dog."

"Sanzo, why are you always picking on me? Why are you so mean? What have I done? Huh Sanzo? Huh? Huh?"

"Put the dog down or I'm banning you from the kitchen."

"Aw...all right. You know Sanzo, you could be a little nicer."

"Shut your mouth."

"Let's go! Sanzo doesn't want us in here any more. We'll play outside."

"Why are you wasting your time on a brat like that, High Priest?" a monk asked and Sanzo looked at him.

"What I waste my time on is none of your business. Are you coming, Goku?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my study. I think it's time to teach you some things."

"What kind of things, Sanzo? Huh? What kind of things?"

"First you're going to learn to shut your mouth or I'm going to shut it for you permanently."

"Why are you always so mean, Sanzo?"

"You talk too much, Goku."

The skies clouded over and I fell silent as a summer shower began to fall down around the temple. The looked sort of like tears and I glanced up at Sanzo. He had gotten a faraway look on his face and I sighed. Sanzo didn't like the rain for some reason. It always made him sad. I don't know why, but I watched him sit on the windowsill as he gazed off into a faraway time. I gently set the dog in his lap, not wanting to startle him, but to offer what little means of comfort that I had. It seemed impossible to me, that someone could stay upset when the eyes of a puppy are looking up at you.

"Goku..." Sanzo said and I looked at him.

"Yes, Sanzo?" I asked and his eyebrow twitched. That wasn't necessarily a good thing...

"Get this damned dog off of me!"

"But why Sanzo?"

"Because now I've got to change. He's obviously not housebroken, is he?"

"What's that?"

"Look, I don't have time to deal with your questions right now. Let that thing run around outside."

"But..."

"Just go."

Why did I pick him up? What was it about him that spoke to me? I mean look at him, running around in the rain chasing that dog. He has the same mentality of an animal. Why could I hear him when he himself could not hear his own calling? One thing that I have never understood is why her was there in the first place. I've refused to inquire about that matter at the shrine because I do not know if I want to know the answer.

"Lord Sanzo!" an elderly man cried and I looked at him.

"What's he done now?" I asked. If picking that monkey up has shown me anything, it's shown me that he has an aptitude for getting into trouble.

"He's tracking mud onto my clean floors! I spent all morning washing it! Please make him stop!"

"Goku!"

"Yeah?" he asked with that same blank expression in his eyes as he set the dog on the floor. He had the same look in his eyes when I first ran into him. There was the spirit of a child in his golden eyes but there seemed to be something more...  
"What's wrong, Sanzo?"

"You see that mess?"

"On the floor? Yeah. It's pretty bad. Someone should clean it up."

"Thank you for volunteering, Goku."

"Me?! But why me?"

"Because YOU made the mess."

Stupid dog. I don't know why I'm stuck cleaning up after him. It isn't fair. Look at him, just sitting there reading his paper. It's not fair. How can he be so...stuck up? Sanzo has many different personalities, it seems, but I feel really close to him. Closer than I've ever felt with anyone before. Of course, Sanzo is the first person that I remember. No one came by my cell. The only living things I saw were animals and those were few and far apart. My yellow bird, the one that shone like the sun, had been my friend for as long as I could remember and then to see him fall over like that...  
I thought that I'd be there forever. Alone, with no one around. I didn't want that, but I didn't know what I could do. I still don't know what I did to get chained up like that.

"Stop frowning. It doesn't suit you," Sanzo said and I looked at him.

"Stop dropping ashes on the floor. It's not dry yet!" I cried and Sanzo glanced at me.

"Then get me that ashtray."

I walked over to the table and picked up his ashtray. I don't see why I had to get up. He could get it just as well as me. I handed the ashtray to him and he took it and then glanced at the floor.

"You've still got a lot to do," he said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm almost done," I said and he shook his head.

"You got the dirt from your shoes all over what you just mopped. You're going to have to do it again."

"Why did you make me get that ashtray, then?"

"I didn't tell you to track dirt over your freshly mopped floor."

Why does he treat me this way? Sometimes it seems as though the animals get better treatment from him. I mean, the dog doesn't have to clean up his mess. I do. I only thought he'd like to play. Who cares about the floors anyway?

"Goku stop it."

"What did I do now, Sanzo? I'm just standing here. I'm not doing anything!"

"Maybe that's the problem. Idle hands do not get the work done."

"I don't see you doing anything."

"You talk too much."

"Well I don't, Sanzo. How come you can sit around all day and yet I've got to work so hard?"

"Maybe when you stop acting like a stupid monkey you won't have to work so hard."

"I am NOT a monkey! OW! What did I do now?!"

"Get back to work or the little mutt in the corner goes."

It just isn't fair. Why does he treat me like this? I'm just like he is. Well, aside from his height and hair and eye color...I'm just like he is. So my clothes don't look as nice as his. Hell, I wouldn't want to wear something like that anyway. I mean, it must get boring to wear that robe all the time. Not to mention hot...I know he wears that black outfit underneath. I've seen him put it on many times. That's one thing I don't understand about priests. Why do they have to wear such heavy clothes in the middle of the desert?

"Hey, where are you taking him?" I asked and Sanzo looked at me.

"You weren't working so he goes," he replied and carried the dog out of the room. This is so not fair. Why does he treat me like this? Why does he treat me like I'm some sort of pet? He's the only one I feel attached to but for him to treat me like this...

Look at him sleeping. He can't do it like a respectable person. He has to spread himself over the entire bed. You'd think imprisonment would have taught him something.

I pulled off my black shirt and sighed. It felt good to get out of that outfit. I don't mind my position but the attire of a high priest gets pretty damned hot at times.

I envy him sometimes. He has a lot more freedom than I do, it seems. Me, I'm bound by my teachings and the scriptures. Him...he can do whatever the hell he wants and even though I try to keep him in line, he still displays his ignorance.

But, there is definitely something about him that I cannot explain. There is a deep connection between the two of us, whether I want to admit it or not. I don't know why, but is it possible that when I picked up that monkey I...?

"I'm surprised you're awake. You sleep so soundly," I said as I glanced over at the bed.

"What are you upset about, Sanzo?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not upset about anything."

"I don't like when you sit like that, Sanzo. I feel bad.

"Goku..."

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"You talk too much. Come here."

He did as he was told and I embraced him. He said nothing as he gazed up at me with his yellow eyes. They were the eyes of trust as I leaned forward and placed my mouth on his. His eyes closed in content and I shook my head. Why did he do that?

"Idiotic monkey," I muttured as he drew away from me and made his way back to the bed. I watched him remove his shorts then turned my attention back to the newspaper. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't going to give it to him right then. Of course, I usually can't stand him sulking for more than five minutes anyway. He sat cross-legged on the bed and I sighed. The moron still had a lot to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder when he's going to come over here. I don't like it when he makes me wait. I waited for so long to feel the sun's warmth on my skin. Why do I have to wait now? I had to wait to eat this morning. I had to wait for him to read his paper. I had to wait for him to smoke his cigarette. Why do I have to wait now? It isn't fair. My head stings with the aftershock of Sanzo's fan and I gaze up at him, rubbing my hands over my sore head. What did I do wrong this time?

"Ow! That hurt Sanzo! What did I do? I was just sitting here, not doing anything," I said as Sanzo began to rub my shoulders.

"That's the problem. Come on, it's time for bed. Even monkeys need their sleep," he said as I felt dampness on my ear. He was teasing me again. I hate when he does that.

"What about you, Sanzo? Don't you need sleep too or can you live without it?"

"Moron. Think about what you just said, or was that sarcasm?"

I said nothing and he looked at me strangely. He moved closer to me than ever before and smiled.

"That WAS, wasn't it? You catch on quickly for a monkey."

"I am NOT a monkey! Sanzo..."

He's got that look in his eyes again. What is it about his eyes? It's like there's something there that speaks to me.

"What's wrong, Sanzo?" he asked and I glanced at him. He was practically sitting on my lap like a small child, or a dog that didn't know any better.

"Nothing. Just lie down," I replied as I stood up and turned down the light. I watched the flame fade into the darkness then made my way back to the bed. I heard the scuffling of feet and shook my head. He had allowed the dog to come in after I had told him not to.

"Goku, I thought I told you to put that animal outside."

"I did, Sanzo. He must have come back in somehow. He's lonely. Don't make him stay outside. I know what it's like to be lonely. I was that way for so long..."

"All right. He can stay for tonight but he's staying on the floor. Understand?"

"Yes, Sanzo. Now can we?"

"Now, Goku. Go to sleep."

The sun was shining on my cheek when I woke up. I sat up and glanced around, pushing the diadem up on my head. Somehow during the night, it had become loose. I tried to remember the events of the previous night, but could not. Sanzo was already up, I saw as I drew back when something wet touched my feet. I pulled back the blankets and glanced at the dog who sat there looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked and the dog barked a greeting.

"It's about time you woke up. You've wasted half the day sleeping," Sanzo said as he came into the room. He was wearing his reading glasses so I assumed that he had been studying in another room.

"Well if you wanted me up so badly, why didn't you wake me?" I asked as Sanzo lit a cigarette.

"Get dressed, Goku."

"Sanzo..."

"What do you want?"

"Did I do something bad last night? If I did, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Get dressed so you can eat."

Food. That was always something to look forward to. I stood up and glanced at Sanzo's shoulder, which had deep cuts in it. My heart fell as I thought the worst. I had somehow injured him the previous night.

"Sanzo I..."

"Don't stand there with your mouth wide open. Put some clothes on. Don't worry about what happened."

"But..."

"Listen you little ape! Get dressed!"

He smacked me across the head with his fan and I winced in pain.

"OW! Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Then get dressed or do you want to stay naked?"

"No."

I picked up my clothes and got dressed. Sanzo walked out of the room. I watched him leave for a moment then sighed. Why wouldn't he tell me what I had done wrong?

When was the first time I had seen him like that? I placed the cigarette in my mouth as I thought hard into the past. There had been a time when the diadem had been removed, relinquishing all control that Goku had on his person. The diadem was symbolic of the Buddhist belief, I suppose. For without careful control of our desires, we will never reach enlightenment and our souls will show our true nature.

Goku's true nature was shown last night when his diadem fell of during a most awkward moment. His pupils enlarged and his ears elongated as well as his teeth and nails. His hair grew longer as well as I drew back in shock. I blinked my eyes and brought a hand to my shoulder in pain. The little ape had struck me. I stared at him as I became aware that the only hunger he held in his eyes was a hunger for destruction. I had to act quickly before he devastated the temple we stayed at. The dog, frightened, ran yelping out of the room. Goku turned his attention to the dog and I saw my chance. I picked up the diadem and placed it back on his head. He fell on the bed, fast asleep and I went in search of medical attention.

In the future, I knew that I would have to be more careful when sleeping with him. I would say nothing to him about the night's events. He gets so upset over it because he never has any remembrance of doing it.

It's as if, when the diadem is off, he's a completely different person. As I've said, he ceases to be the Goku I know and transforms into some sort of demon. I know not why he was imprisoned for half a century, but I believe that it had something to do with his true nature.

I walked out of the room with the dog following me. He seemed to be afraid of me and I wondered just what I had done. I injured Sanzo. That much I'm sure of but I don't remember hurting him.

Something must have gone wrong the night before. I reached up and touched my diadem then drew my hand slowly away as a thought came to mind. It was loose when I woke up so did that mean...did that mean that it had come off during the night?

If that was the case then...I was in so much trouble, I realized as I sat down at the table across from Sanzo. I stared down at the food in front of me and sighed. How could I eat when I had injured the only person I had? Sanzo was the only one in my life. I had no family and without Sanzo, I had nothing.

"What are you sulking about?" Sanzo asked as he set his reading glasses on the table.

"I'm not sulking," I replied then picked up my fork and stared at my plate.

"Really? You do a great imitation of it. I don't blame you for what happened last night."

"Sanzo I..."

"I just told you not to worry about it, didn't I? Now shut up and eat. We've got a long say ahead of us and I don't need to hear you constantly bitching about your empty stomach."


	4. Chapter 4

Damned monkey. How is it possible that he makes me feel guilty for something I didn't do? Look at him eating. That's not the way he usually eats. Why did I have to pick him up in the first place?   
He's a pain in the ass. But, I couldn't have ignored his calling. It was driving me nuts. Having this voice inside my head day and night...All right so it wasn't a constant thing, but it still pissed  
me off.

God, what is it about his eyes? They're so expressive. When he looks at me like that...it's as if something deep inside me is touched.

"Goku stop that," I said and he looked at me.

"Stop what?" he asked and I gritted my teeth. Couldn't you be intelligent at least once in your life?

"Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"Then don't look like it and eat. I've got to go to the temple and I know damned well I can't leave you here. You drove them nuts last time."

"Well that wasn't my fault. If they hadn't made me read those stupid books..."

"Goku, I am trying to make you become more knowledgeable. I can't do that if you keep being a damned idiot. Now hurry up and eat or else you're going to regret it."

"All right, all right. Geez. You don't have to get so pissed off."

"Don't tell me you've been sitting like that on purpose."

"Yeah. There's somethin' about the way you look when you get mad..."

I stared at him, not sure how to retaliate after a remark like that. He grinned then picked up his fork and began eating like the Goku I knew.

"I'll get you back for that," I said and Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"If you do, do it at night."

"So you aren't as dumb as you act, are you?"

"I dunno. Is there any more?"

I guess it was time to move on. Maybe he got a assignment from those floating heads in the temple. Why anyone would take a floating head seriously, I've got no clue. How the hell do they talk anyway? They aren't attached to anything so how can they talk?

"You're being awfully quiet," Sanzo commented and I looked at him.

"Hey why do you have to take orders from a bunch of floating heads?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I think your silence was more productive.'

"What's that mean?"

"It means you're starting to piss me off so shut up!"

"Boy, what's with you? First you complain about me being quiet and now you complain about me talking. I wish you'd make up your mind."

"If you don't shut up, I'll put a new opening in your head."

"All right, all right. Geez. You don't have to get so upset. So, where are we going? I hope it's a village. Me and the dog are really hungry."

"Goku, why did you bring the dog along?"

"Because I thought he might be lonely back there with those people. I though he'd have more fun with me."

"Put the dog down and let's get out of here."

"But..."

"Do it and let's go. I'm sorta in a hurry."

"But Sanzo, I just can't leave him like this. He's got no one to turn to."

"That isn't my problem. Do it and let's go."

"No Sanzo."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want him to be left alone. I know how it feels. Please let me keep him until we reach another village. I'll let go of him then, okay?"

"Whatever. Let's just go or else we'll never reach the next village."

"Yay! Thank you Sanzo."

"Don't expect it all the time."

Goku slowed down and I looked at him.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I asked.

"Sanzo I'm gonna pass out soon if I don't eat," he whined and I  
glanced at him.

"I'd like to see that."

"You don't believe me."

"Goku, you would never pass out from hunger. You would never last  
that long without food."

"But Sanzo, I'm really hungry. Can't we please stop?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I want to reach the next village before nightfall."

"Why? Do you wanna teach me some things again?"

I swear, that monkey isn't always as dumb as he seems. He grinned  
and I turned away in disgust.

"No. I just fear that these woods would be...unsettling at night."

"What do you mean?" 

"You can't smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"Before I left the shrine, I was told to be wary of demons. But  
there is a half-breed around this area that I wish to find."

"Why?"

"Because he may have some insight into why certain things are   
happening."

"What sort of certain things?"

"You talk too much."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do and don't start this. I'm not in the mood for it."

"But Sanzo..."

"Eat the dog."

"SANZO!!"

"Idiot. You thought I was serious?"

"Yeah...I know you don't like the dog so I thought..."

Goku is so simple at times. I mean, come on, would I really make him eat a dog? I may not like the mutt, but I wouldn't go so far as to have someone consume it. We continued on in silence. Goku, with  
that look of starvation in his eyes and me with my own thoughts. It was the kind of silence I needed. The kind that was impossible to get with Goku around.

"Sanzo..."

"Do you really need another hole in your head?"

He fell silent and I shook my head. Why did he have to be so damned pathetic when it came to pouting? I sighed and did the only thing I COULD do. I lit a cigarette and placed it in my mouth.

"Get a move on it Goku. It'll be dark soon."

This bites. Why do I have to have a meeting with that priest? I mean, yeah I heard of him from some of the women in town. He was asking about me. Wonder why. I finally got up off my ass and went  
to see what all of this was about. Okay, after I lit a cigarette and gave my most erotic glance to some of the women in the bar. Hey, if I've gotta be somewhat "moral" in the face of a high priest, I'm  
gonna have some something lined up that's entirely the opposite. What's with that kid that hangs around with him? Some screwy assed apprentice, I guess. If I didn't know he was a priest, my thoughts  
would think that they were...lovers. Gah! I hate to use that when I'm referring to two guys. There's so many women out there that need...satisfaction. The guys shouldn't worry about satisfying  
their...interests. The women are the ones that make the most  
interesting sounds in the bedroom. Yeah, I'm an obsessed, guy but if I've got to be obsessed about something, babes is the way to go.

"All right, priest. Make this quick. I don't exactly have a free schedule, if you follow what I'm sayin'," I said as I sat across from him. The monkey leaned on the chair and watched me. "What the hell is your problem, ape?"

"I ain't a ape!" he cried and the priest held up his hand.

"Enough, Goku. Gojyo Sha, I believe you have some information that would be of interest to me," he said as he took out a package of cigarettes.

"We're pretty formal, here, High Priest Sanzo. But, I'll give you a light, if that's what you want."

Sanzo gratefully took the lighter from Gojyo. He lit the cigarette and deeply inhaled the nicotine. He tossed the lighter back to Gojyo and Gojyo grinned.

"Hey Sanzo, can I eat something?" Goku asked.

"Goku, I want to get a confirmation. You can quit bitching about your stomach for that long," Sanzo said and Gojyo leaned back and placed his feet on the table.

"Sounds like a father and son argument. Woah. Put that thing away. I didn't come here to get my face blown off. The only thing I like blown is..."

"I didn't come here to talk about your nightly conquests, although you've done a great deal of them as I see by your reputation."

"Doesn't matter. The only time I talk about what I've done is to my women. So ask me what you wanted to ask so I can go out and find me some. I'm afraid my red light is quite bright today."

"What light?" Goku asked and Gojyo looked at him.

"Maybe one day you'll find out, monkey."

Man what was up with that guy? Why did he keep giving strange looks to those girls?

"Sanzo...what was with that guy? I mean, he seemed a little...freaky," I said as I pulled off my shirt. Sanzo lit a cigarette and picked up a paper. He sure likes to read...Wonder why?

"I'm afraid he's quite a playboy," Sanzo replied as he put on his reading glasses. "I don't know why I had to seek him out, though. He didn't give me any specifics on anything. Well, nothing besides his personal life."

"He looks like a cockroach. I mean come on, what's with that hair of his? Hey Sanzo...?"

"What?"

"I'm still hungry."

"It is eleven at night. You're going to have to wait."

Hey...what's that smell? All right. I smell food. God, I'm so hungry. Good thing I haven't taken my clothes off. I've gotta get some food inside of me before I can sleep at Sanzo's side. Sanzo may be the only one I feel safe around but a guy's gotta eat.

"Where are you going, Goku?" he asked.

"I smell something cooking and I'm going to get me some. See ya," I said and left the room before he could protest. I know I'll probably get reprimanded for it later tonight but when it's a decision between punishment and food, I'll always choose food. Hell, who wouldn't? Well, I know one person who wouldn't. That freaky fiery headed cockroach. What's with him and women anyway? You sure as hell can't eat them. But...I guess they can cook. Maybe that's why he likes them so much. Yeah! I'll get a whole roomful of girls and they'll cook for me all the time. Man! That would be SOO awesome!

Speaking of awesome, that food smells SOOO good! I just hope that whoever is making it is in a sharing mood. I am like so hungry. I mean that piece of fruit that kappa gave me wasn't enough to quiet my hunger pains. I swear I'm gonna pass out one of these days from hunger. Then Sanzo won't laugh at me. Speaking of laughing, I hear a girl. I also hear that weird guy's voice. Is he the one cooking at this time of night? I would never have thought that kappa could cook.

"I ordered late night room service. Just to kinda...soften the night up. I mean if we're gonna have a night of...fun, we need our strength. Just have some wine while I get things ready," he was saying as I crept up beneath the window. I peered inside and glanced at the two. Yeah, it was that kappa and some woman. They both weren't dressed...what's up with that? But, what really caught my eye was the tray of food sitting on the table. Man, it looked so good. Rice and tofu and beef...I just HAD to have it.

"Gojyo..." the woman said as I climbed into the room and crept over to the table.

"Shh. No words now, love. Especially not from someone that looks almost like a goddess," he said as the woman watched in fear as the tray moved. I wasn't planning on scaring her but I was so damned hungry and everything else was closed and...

"There's something in here..."

He spun around just as I leaped out of the window, stuffing my face with what was on the tray. Ah. Food. It was such a sweet taste in my mouth. I heard him yelling as I made my way back to Sanzo.

"You are SO dead, you filthy dumbass ape! Just wait until I see you tomorrow! I swear I'll kill you!" he yelled and I closed the door, gasping for breath. Sanzo approached me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not even going to ask what you did. I'm sure I'll hear about it tomorrow. Come on, Goku. Let's get to bed," he said as he pulled off his shirt. He watched me for a moment then blew out the light. I then fully understood what he wanted and I hastened to comply.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're awake?" I asked and the stranger looked at me.

"Yeah. I thank you for bringing me in although I'm sorry for putting through all this trouble," he said and I waved my hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's not uncommon for me to go after a pretty face."

"What?"

I smiled and lit a cigarette.

"The doctor said not to smoke in here, but I don't think you're gonna mind all that much. If you were gonna die, you would have done it by now."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for all this. Um... you don't have any food?"

"I do. Hang on and I'll get you something."

"Let me get something. I'm a pretty good cook. I'll make you extra."

"You sure you should be up and around? I mean, you're the one that almost got killed."

"I'll be okay but thanks."

"All right. Just trying' to be hospitable."

"You know, you haven't asked me any questions," he said as he sat up. "About who I am or why I was out there..."

"It ain't any of my business. I was just bein' a good Samaritan in savin' you, that's all."

All right!!! FOOD! I KNEW my nose was right. I put on my most hungered and dying look and walked over to the group of people that sat eating around a fire.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but smell that wonderful cooking. I'm afraid I haven't eaten in...over a week. Can you spare some food?" I asked and coughed a little to further prove how weak I was.

"Get outta here," the man said and bent over to pick up a gun. Damn. I sure picked this wrong. Looks like I'm gonna have to use my feet to get out of this one. The woman laid a hand on the man's shoulder and shook her head.

"Where do you get off treating a poor child like that? Look at him. Not eating anything must have stunted his growth. We can spare some food for a poor soul, can't we?"

Hey...there's nothing wrong with my height. Where does she get off calling me short? Man, so I'm not as tall as Sanzo. I don't care. I can reach everything important. Of course, he has to lean forward to kiss me at night but I don't think that really matters because we're usually on the bed and height really doesn't have anything to do with the bed. Length though...that's a different matter. Length is something I lack but I think that has something to do with my height. Maybe not eating for five hundred years had something to do with it. I sure wish I knew what I did to get stuck there for so long...

"See what you did?" the woman asked and I turned my attention back to the present. "You frightened him."

"I'm sorry boy," the man mumbled as he lowered his gun. "Here's a bowl for you. We can't be too careful. Not with the way things have gotten lately."

"What things?" I asked as I sat down.

"Those damned demons. I don't know what's gotten into them but they've been committing murders left and right."

"Shh. Look at the way he eats. It looks like he's been starving for more than a week," the woman said.

I'd tell them that this was normal for me...but...man this is good. I wonder what it is. But...I don't want to get shot with that man's gun. I've already got Sanzo to worry about. Of course, he threatens me a lot more with his fan then with his gun. I should be glad about that. I really don't want to come into contact with his gun. I've seen what it can do to others. I don't want the same thing to happen to me. Boy this stuff is good. I wish I could make something like this myself. I'm not a good cook. I can't wait for anything to cook. I eat it before it even gets into the pot.

"This stuff is really good! Can I have some more?" I asked as I held up my empty bowl. The man made a move to protest but the woman stopped him.

"Of course you can. You poor thing. By the way you eat, it looks like you haven't had a decent meal for at least a month," the woman said.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" the man asked and I looked at him. Doing out here? Damn. I never thought I'd get asked that question. Great. Now I've got to come up with something. That's not always my strong point.

"I'm looking for my friend. He said he was going to the temple or shrine or something but he hasn't come back. I'm afraid that I got lost looking for him. I don't know how long I've been in these woods," I said, hoping that the man would believe my story.

"Yes, these woods are confusing for someone not familiar to them. We used to live near the shrine but were forced out of our home when the demons attacked. We're on our way to a safe village," he said.

"Oh. I hope you find one."

"And I hope you find your friend," the old woman said.

Where is he, damn it? I TOLD him to stay in one spot. Now I've got to go looking for his sorry ass. Why can't he listen? The moron was probably hungry and went in search of food. I bet he's lost too.

I'm going to have to find him. Maybe he should sleep on the floor tonight. I'm certainly not going to let him have anything of mine. Especially not from there. The moron is probably stuck somewhere, calling for help. Again.

I can't forget how pathetic he looked in that prison sitting there staring out at me.

"Let's go," I had said as I held my hand out to him.

"Go where?" he had asked.

"All right Goku. I'm not in the mood to play games. Where the hell are you?"

There was a noise in the brush and I aimed my gun. Goku stepped out and blinked his eyes. I sighed in relief then smacked him across the head with my fan.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Goku demanded and I folded my arms.

"For disobeying me. I told you to stay put," I said.

"Hey it's not my fault the floating heads got done early."

"You were supposed to stay here."

"But Sanzo, I was really hungry and I smelled something cooking..."

"No excuses. You disobeyed me. Let's go."

"Where are we going, huh?"

"Shut up."

"But I wanna know where are we going?"

"Goku, you've already annoyed me once today. Don't try for a second time."

"What's got you pissed off? Aw...c'mon...it's not a secret is it? I don't like secrets."

"We're going back to see Gojyo."

"Gojyo? Why?"

"Because I think he's hiding more than he's letting on."

Why do we have to go back and speak to the cockroach again? That's what he looks like. Especially with his hair. He looks like a giant cockroach. It I were taller, I'd probably step on him. I wonder if that'd be bad...Doesn't Sanzo tell me not to take lives? Of course that doesn't make sense. Why does he tell me one thing then go off and kill people with his gun? He says it's got some sort of "divine influence". What the hell is that?

"Stop Goku," Sanzo said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He pushed me against a tree and brought his face close to mine. What was wrong with him? He leaned closer to me and I opened my mouth. He kissed me as I felt his hands lower on my body. What was he trying to do? He drew away and took a rope from his robe. I watched him tie my hands together then stared at him.

"What did I do?" I asked and he grinned.

"Nothing. At least not yet. We don't have to go back and speak to Gojyo straight away. We can stay right here and have some...fun," he said.

"How the hell is this having fun? I can't move my arms."

"You aren't supposed to. I'm the one in control. Now shut up. You're talking too much."

I watched him un-tuck my shirt. He ran a hand up underneath it and placed the other hand in my pants. Was this a new ritual he was trying? Wait...I could feel my face grow warm as I felt pressure on my skin. I know what he's doing. I wonder why I couldn't tell earlier. I guess it's because I trust him so much.

"Sanzo..."

"You talk too much Goku."

He kissed me again and I watched that shine in his eyes as he drew away. I don't know what it is, but it seems to be only there when he does this to me. I watched his face for a moment then drew away. I smelled danger. Sanzo must have sensed the same thing that I had because he drew away and pulled out his gun. He scanned the area as I took out my nyribuu. Something definitely bad was out there and Sanzo was really pissed. I guess it had to do with being interrupted. He really wanted to do what he was doing to me and it got cut short. I feel bad about that...What am I thinking about? Something bad is out there and I'm thinking about Sanzo. I've got to change my thinking.

"So...what are you gonna do once you're healed?" I asked and the stranger looked at me.

"There are some things that I must take care of," he replied as he drew another card. I looked at my hand and then at him, trying to figure out what he was holding. I mean, he's pretty damned good for an invalid. Not to sound mean or anything but hell, I make a living out of gambling and he's beaten me five times now. How does he do it?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how you keep beating me," I said and he apologetically lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I've always had a knack for this," he said and I waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I guess you've got more luck then I have skill. Hold on. That's the door. I wonder who's coming by at this time of night. If it's a woman, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Huh? Oh. Of course."

I stood up and lit a cigarette and walked to the door. I opened it and stepped outside. Damn. What stood in front of me was a blonde with intriguing violet eyes. But, there was one problem. Those eyes belonged to none other than that high priest Sanzang or whatever. Yup. He brought his monkey along too. Great. What did I do to deserve this visit?

"Hey there Mr. Monk. I thought you and your playmate were long gone from here," I said and made a slight face at the double meaning of "playmate". I pray to all things sacred that the second meaning wasn't true. For a priest and a monkey to be...

"This isn't a pleasure call," he said as I leaned against the door of my house.

"Really? Let's see, what are you selling? Scriptures? Holy cookies?"

"What the hell is he talking about, Sanzo?" the kid asked and the priest looked at him.

"Quiet Goku. All right, we've heard that you have someone staying in your house," the priest said and I looked at him.

"Later maybe. My libido is running pretty high tonight," I said and the priest glared at me.

"You're starting to piss me off so you'd better answer my questions or else you'll regret it. Now, we have information that a man by the name of Cho Gonou, a man who has murdered an entire demon clan was seen around this area. We also know that you've taken in an injured man. All I want to know is if that man is Cho Gonou."

"And what will you do if it is?"

"Take him to be punished. Murder is a serious crime."

"Sorry. I don't know who you're talking about. There hasn't been anyone else around here for awhile."

"All right then. If you want death so much, I'll give it to you."

Man this stinks. I don't know why but it does. Well, I'm pretty sure I know why. Before it was just me and him. Now we've got that stupid bug guy and we've got to do what those floating heads say. I miss the days when it was just me and Sanzo.

Yeah that monastery we were at was boring as hell but the food was good. It you were a rabbit. I mean, I didn't mind the food, but I wish we could have had meat once in awhile. I don't see how vegetarians survive. I guess that's why Sanzo would leave and take me to a place that served meat at least a couple times a month. Now what was the reason again? Why couldn't there be meat in the monastery? I know there's some reason why Buddhists aren't supposed to eat meat but I can't remember why.

Let's see...Buddhists can't eat meat because...it has something to do with flowers. Little pink flowers. What did Sanzo call them? Carnations. Meat has something to do with carnations which is why we're not supposed to eat any. Hey...that makes no sense at all. In any case, I like my meat. Especially when it's been cooked well. Not really well, though. I don't like when it's all black and hard. That kind of meat is just gross.

But that's not the most important reason why I miss the old days. I miss just being with him. Sure I get my time with him now but it's not like it once was. There was more to it in the past. I would say hotter but I don't know if that's right. I mean, sure I got hot when he did it, but I figured that was because of the fire or the blankets or something. Heat can't be a...feeling can it? I mean, my hands start to sweat when he does it, just like they sweat when I'm too close to the fire but...Hey why is Sanzo looking at me like that? I haven't done a damned thing wrong. Of course, that might be the problem.


	6. Chapter 6

"So...what are you gonna do once you're healed?" I asked and the stranger looked at me.

"There are some things that I must take care of," he replied as he drew another card. I looked at my hand and then at him, trying to figure out what he was holding. I mean, he's pretty damned good for an invalid. Not to sound mean or anything but hell, I make a living out of gambling and he's beaten me five times now. How does he do it?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how you keep beating me," I said and he apologetically lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I've always had a knack for this," he said and I waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I guess you've got more luck then I have skill. Hold on. That's the door. I wonder who's coming by at this time of night. If it's a woman, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Huh? Oh. Of course."

I stood up and lit a cigarette and walked to the door. I opened it and stepped outside. Damn. What stood in front of me was a blonde with intriguing violet eyes. But, there was one problem. Those eyes belonged to none other than that high priest Sanzang or whatever. Yup. He brought his monkey along too. Great. What did I do to deserve this visit?

"Hey there Mr. Monk. I thought you and your playmate were long gone from here," I said and made a slight face at the double meaning of "playmate". I pray to all things sacred that the second meaning wasn't true. For a priest and a monkey to be...

"This isn't a pleasure call," he said as I leaned against the door of my house.

"Really? Let's see, what are you selling? Scriptures? Holy cookies?"

"What the hell is he talking about, Sanzo?" the kid asked and the priest looked at him.

"Quiet Goku. All right, we've heard that you have someone staying in your house," the priest said and I looked at him.

"Later maybe. My libido is running pretty high tonight," I said and the priest glared at me.

"You're starting to piss me off so you'd better answer my questions or else you'll regret it. Now, we have information that a man by the name of Cho Gonou, a man who has murdered an entire demon clan was seen around this area. We also know that you've taken in an injured man. All I want to know is if that man is Cho Gonou."

"And what will you do if it is?"

"Take him to be punished. Murder is a serious crime."

"Sorry. I don't know who you're talking about. There hasn't been anyone else around here for awhile."

"All right then. If you want death so much, I'll give it to you."

Man this stinks. I don't know why but it does. Well, I'm pretty sure I know why. Before it was just me and him. Now we've got that stupid bug guy and we've got to do what those floating heads say. I miss the days when it was just me and Sanzo.

Yeah that monastery we were at was boring as hell but the food was good. It you were a rabbit. I mean, I didn't mind the food, but I wish we could have had meat once in awhile. I don't see how vegetarians survive. I guess that's why Sanzo would leave and take me to a place that served meat at least a couple times a month. Now what was the reason again? Why couldn't there be meat in the monastery? I know there's some reason why Buddhists aren't supposed to eat meat but I can't remember why.

Let's see...Buddhists can't eat meat because...it has something to do with flowers. Little pink flowers. What did Sanzo call them? Carnations. Meat has something to do with carnations which is why we're not supposed to eat any. Hey...that makes no sense at all. In any case, I like my meat. Especially when it's been cooked well. Not really well, though. I don't like when it's all black and hard. That kind of meat is just gross.

But that's not the most important reason why I miss the old days. I miss just being with him. Sure I get my time with him now but it's not like it once was. There was more to it in the past. I would say hotter but I don't know if that's right. I mean, sure I got hot when he did it, but I figured that was because of the fire or the blankets or something. Heat can't be a...feeling can it? I mean, my hands start to sweat when he does it, just like they sweat when I'm too close to the fire but...Hey why is Sanzo looking at me like that? I haven't done a damned thing wrong. Of course, that might be the problem.

WHAT the hell is he doing?! I've got an assignment to do, damn it! If I had known he was going to be like this, I would have left him tied to that tree. I can't STAND when he stares at me.

"So you gonna preach some more or what, holy man?" the red-headed playboy asked and I looked at him. "Because if you're done, I'm gonna go back inside and think about this conversion thing."

"I'm hardly done with you," I said as I raised my gun. "Now tell me the truth or I'll be forced to use some divine influence."

"What exactly do you stand for? Man, you've got one hell of an oxymoron. A priest that kills."

I fired the gun and he moved slightly. I held my weapon steady, ignoring the anger that was building up inside me.

"I'm not going to let you stand in my way. I was told to bring Gonou back to the shrine. Whether or not you die in the process, will be your decision."

"Stop!"

The door swung open and Gonou stepped out. I narrowed my eyes at the criminal. Why was he so important? Of course, it's not my place to question the will of the gods.

"Would you get back in there?!" Gojyo demanded then looked at me and stood up. "All right. So you wanna have him. We'll you're gonna have to go through me."

"All right then. Goku, take care of Gonou."

Huh? Man, and here I was thinking about a plate of meat buns. All right, I'll go after the guy, although he doesn't seem all that evil to me. Hey...he's not supposed to do that. The big guy knocked Sanzo's gun out of his hand and the other guy picked it up and pointed it at me. Damn. I don't think he's foolin' around, either. 

"S-Sanzo..." I said, trying not to show the fear I felt. The criminal...Gonow...wait that's not right...Anyways, he held the gun at my chest with shaky arms and a weird look in his eyes.

"Don't make me use this," he said haltingly. "I just have one thing to take care of and then I'll gladly give up."

"Damn it!" Sanzo said as the guy ran off. Gonot? No, that's not right either. What IS his name?

"Hey Sanzo..." I said and he glanced at me. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Let me tell you somethin'," the redhead said and Sanzo looked at him. "That guy is very determined. He said he's gonna do what he's gotta do. He'll do it and then, he'll probably die."

"Well I can't allow him to die because of his own stupidity," Sanzo said and glanced at me.

"Come on Goku. We're going."

"Where?" I asked.

"We're going after Gonou."

"Then I'm going to. He said that my hair was his penitence. I'm not gonna let him forget that," the cockroach said and I stared at him. Why anyone would want to look like a bug is beyond me. Sanzo tapped his fan against his palm and I looked at him. Guess I'd better get to following. I really don't want him to use that thing on me. My head still hurts from the last time he used it.

Man, I don't know what he was thinking about, but his stupidity really cost us this time. My weapon is gone and now I've got to go after a man I'm supposed to bring back alive. Plus, I've got that perverted redhead following me and I'm starting to get a migraine. This sucks.

"Sanzo...that guy is still following us," Goku whispered and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I can do anything about it. He wants to come, then let him. I've got no control over what he does. If he gets killed, it'll be his own fault. My only concern is to carry out the mission that I was given," I said.

"All right...Sanzo..."

"What?"

"I smell blood."

"What the hell is he? A dog?" Gojyo asked and I glanced at him.

"Keep up if you can. Be careful Goku," I said as Goku ran along ahead. He can be way too much for me to handle at times but there are other times that I'm eternally grateful for him.

"...I'll remove my right eye and then my left. Then my ear..." Gonou was saying to the surviving member of the Crow Clan, the demon family that had once lived in the area we now stood in.

"STOP!!!" Goku cried as he ran out of the brush. "I was just thinkin' to myself how pretty your eyes were and now you've ruined them!"

He's never told me my eyes are pretty. What's up with that? I stepped forward and my foot pushed against something cold and metallic. Damn. That hurts. Especially when one is wearing sandals. I bent over and picked up my gun that Gonou had dropped. I put another bullet in and glanced at Gojyo who stood watching me.

"Another chapter in hypocrisy right, holy man?" he asked and I lowered my eyes.

"It is written that when you meet Buddha, kill Buddha There is such a thing as the law of karma. Life isn't about what's given to you. It's about what you make of it. Now, it is not my place to pass judgment over Gonou. My duty is to merely bring him to the temple. It is there that his fate will be decided. However, I will not let him die before his judgment."


	7. Chapter 7

Damn this is boring. How come I have to sit out here waiting for them? And him tying me up to this column wasn't the least bit funny. He said it was so I wouldn't wander off. What the hell does he think I am? A dog? I AM starting to itch, though. I wonder if this is similar to what I felt in that prison...I don't think Sanzo would do that to me, though. I sure hope not...

There were nights where it was so cold. I don't know how I stood it, sitting there on the ground all chained up. I don't think I really thought when I was stuck there. I just felt cold, alone, and hungry. Plus my body started to really hurt from sitting on that cold hard ground for so long. Sure I could move, but not as much as I wanted to. I wonder if I would have stayed there forever if Sanzo hadn't come along? Man, I sure hope not.

I really do wish I could apologize to whoever I hurt. I don't even remember what I did but it must have been really really bad to be stuck in such a place for so long. I've just got to make sure that I don't do the same thing again. That would be bad. I don't want to hurt anyone unless I have to. I don't want to be stuck there again.

I wonder what's happening to Gonog...Damn! That's not his name either. Why can't he have an easy to remember name like Goku? Hey...that's MY name. No wonder it's easy to remember. I'm just glad Gojyo didn't come along. I don't think I could have stood looking at his ugly hair for this long. Why is it red anyway? What did he do? Paint it?

I wanna get out of this. Sanzo better not be laughing in there because of how I'm tied up out here. See if I let him touch me anymore. See if I let him rub my middle with his soft hands. See if I let him put his mouth down there and run his tongue back and forth... Great. Now I'm getting hot. It must be the wind. I sure wish they'd hurry up. This really hurts. Why the hell does a priest have a rope anyway?

Praise Buddha it's finally done. I think I've got a permanent pain in the ass now and I'm not talking about Goku. I have no clue how long the judgment took but I swear, the seams on my robe must be wearing thin by now. But, at least this whole thing is over and Cho Gonou is dead. It was what the council wished. I could do nothing to stop it. Hmm. That's funny. I swear, Goku can sleep anywhere at anytime. I was going to cut him loose but now I'm not sure I should free him. He looks a bit different too...I see. He was trying to screw himself over while I was sitting there breaking my ass to see justice done to Gonou. I'm not cutting him down then. Screwing him is MY job.

"Sanzo...?" the monkey asked and I glanced at him.

"Shut up," I replied and he stared at me.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What's with you? I just want you to let me down. My arms hurt."

"You're arms didn't hurt when you tried to excite yourself."

"What?"

"Goku, do I have to spell it out for you? Look at your clothes."

"Huh? Oh...I was thinking about what you would do. I'm sorry Sanzo. I just started thinking about you and that's what happened. I don't exactly understand it, though."

"All right, I suppose I'll let you down. You'd just better let me show you how to REALLY screw you."

"But I'm not a screw. I'm not even a nut..."

"Goku..."

"What?"

"You talk too much."

"OW! What the hell was that for?! You tie me up four hours then you come and smack me?! You're really cold hearted."

He fell silent as I kissed him. All animals are that way, I guess. Give them something they really like and they all clam up. Of course, Goku has another favorite as well. Food. Give him that and he's perfectly happy but his reaction to what I'm doing now is different and in my opinion, more satisfactory. I removed his cape as I kissed his neck. He watched me with those amber eyes so full of love. It was the kind of love that was mixed with loyalty...the kind that dogs have for their masters. Maybe that's why he likes me so. Maybe he was a dog in a previous life.

"Sanzo..."

"What now?" I asked as he pulled away and undressed himself.

"Is this better? I want to have everything to your liking. I really do like your touch, Sanzo."

"All right Goku, why don't I give you a new lesson in karma sutra?"

"Sounds like fun. Can you eat it?"

"Not exactly. Sit down, Goku and I'll show you what I mean."

I sat on the ground and watched Sanzo. He's pretty muscular for a priest. I guess reading all those books and sitting for long periods of times builds muscle. But, that doesn't exactly make sense. I thought you got muscle from running around and lifting things. Hmmm...why is he sitting behind me? What's he doing? What is that caramel sutra stuff anyway? It sure sounds like you can eat it. He put his arms on my back and ran them down my skin. He circled around my waist and rested them on my middle. You know, I suppose that's the only muscle that I don't exercise when I'm fighting stuff. He's running his hands over it now. That always feels good. It's like...I don't know what it's like but I always start to get hot when he does it. I don't get the same reaction with Sanzo, though. I guess that's because I'm not as good as he is.

"You're feeling that, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Stand like a dog."

"Why should I?!" I demanded and Sanzo sighed.

"Just do it."

Why the hell should I stand like a dog? Is that all I am to him? Damn it. This isn't fair. Wait...Ow! Is he trying to kill me?

"Would you quit moving? I can't get it in with you acting stupid. Hold on to yourself if you have to."

Hold on...? Oh. Yeah, I guess it's getting sorta straight. I wonder why it changes sizes like that. I'm glad it doesn't do it all the time. It sure would make it difficult to find a pair of pants that fit me there. The air has gotten colder but it doesn't matter to me. What Sanzo is doing to me is really making me sweat.

"Sanzo..."

"Shut up."

Why does he get that way when he does this to me. He's really cold-hearted at times. Damn this hurts. But it also feels good. I wonder why some things are like that. Man, it's getting hard to grip mine. I guess that's why it's hurting so much. Sanzo's must be getting thicker too. That usually means it's almost over. I guess it's like a balloon or something. When you squeeze it, it builds up pressure until finally it has to be let go. Speaking of let go, I know I did. I wonder why it's white like that. It kinda looks like cream but it's got the bitterest taste I've tasted.

"Goku..." Sanzo said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't wait for me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Get dressed."

"I'll let you have another turn."

"Later. I suppose we should go back and inform Gojyo of the temple's decision."

"I don't wanna go back and see him."

"I don't either but I feel it needs to be done."

"Can't we just say we did and forget to see him?"

"No. Get dressed. We still have to leave this forest and you know the danger has been increasing."

"Okay. I'm getting dressed."

Damn. I haven't been able to concentrate on my games let alone score with the babes since they took him. I'd like some news but I don't know the first step in getting the information that I need. Plus, I really don't like this haircut. Yeah, I cut it off because that priest kept going on with his sermon that there's more than blood that's red. Plus, with that guy gone, I didn't see any reason to keep it long any more.

"Gojyo?" a woman asked and I looked up. A babe. Maybe I can have better luck with her.

"Hey beautiful. Did you want to ask me something?" I asked as I walked up to her and placed my cigarette into my mouth.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I figured I was due for a change. So, what do you think? Does it make me more exciting than normal?"

"You look cute that way, but I prefer your long hair."

"Well, I was going to ask you if you were free tonight, but does my hair lessen my chances with you?"

"All right, I'll think about it. I'll come by if I can, okay?"

"I'd like something a little more definite so I can start getting my place ready, you know."

"Well, then, I'd say it's pretty likely that you'll see me."

Yes! I've got a score for tonight! Man, I just hope I can get my libido up for this. I've been feeling so edgy lately because I don't know what's going to happen to that guy. I mean, it just doesn't seem fair that he has to get punished for everything that's happened to him. I sorta understand why he did some of the things he did. I wonder if I would have done the same thing if I were in a similar situation. Well, guess I'd better get things ready. I've got one wild night ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 8

Damned diadem. Why can't it stay on his head like it's supposed to? I guess it's my fault. I had only wanted to try a new position and the damned thing fell on the ground. By the time I picked it up, the monkey had already undergone his transformation. Let me tell you something. Standing naked with a berserk Goku in front of you is not a comforting feeling. The way he looked at me with those eyes...

"Goku stop it! Stop it right now, you dumbass ape," I said as he licked his lips. Great. I really hate when he gets like this.

The last time he did it was at the monastery and the damned thing fell off his head during the night. My arm still hurts a bit from where he cut me with his claws. Why is it then that the thing falls off? I suppose it's better that he hurts me than some innocent bystander. Man...I'd feel a lot better if I had my clothes on. I know it doesn't really make a difference with Goku but at least I wouldn't feel so stupid.

"You want to act this way, fine. Come over here and get me, then."

He jumped, a movement so fast that I could barely see it. I winced in pain when he struck me. I swiftly overcame my pain and grabbed his head and placed the damned diadem on his head. I watched as the monster that Goku turns into fade away as Goku fell limp in my arms. The changing forms always seemed to be exhausting for him for he always fell asleep afterwards. I brought a hand to my chest then drew it back in pain. Blood. The damned ape had injured me again. I suppose I should be glad that he didn't hit me any lower, considering we were both in the nude but...it still really hurts. I glanced at Goku and frowned.

"Stop grinning like an idiot," I said and smacked him on the head.

Man, why does my head hurt so much? What happened last night? I gazed up at Sanzo, who was putting his shirt on and stared at the cut on his chest. Damn...did I do that? I bet that's why my head hurts. I wish he wouldn't do this. I already feel so bad for this.

"Would you get dressed, Goku?" Sanzo asked and I lowered my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo. I don't know what happened..." I said and he threw me my shirt.

"Shut up. Just get dressed. We need to tell Gojyo the news."

"Why?"

"Goku, believe me, I'd rather leave without telling him, but I think it's my duty to. I am a priest."

"Well yeah, I know that. You're different from all the other priests too."

"What do you mean?"

"You're young. I mean, all the other priests I've seen are old. I am glad, that you're not, though. I like people that are close to my age."

"Where are you going with this conversation?"

"I don't know..."

"Then get dressed."

"All right, all right. Don't smack me again."

"Hurry up then."

"Thanks for everything, Sanzo."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"For saving me and everything."

His eyebrow twitched for a moment and I thought the worst. Great now he's really pissed. Then he folded his arms and turned away. I put on my pants then picked up my shirt. I was only trying to be nice. Why does he get so cold at times? I put my boots on then picked up my weapon. Sanzo glanced at me for a second them began walking.

"Let's go."

Damn. This bites. I wish I could have done something to stop all this. I shoulda just kept hiding him. Damned priest and his pet. Why the hell did they have to show up? Speak of the devil...that's kinda funny considering he's a priest and all...Anyways, blonde, thin, and trigger happy walked up to me and I looked at him.

"So spit it out. What happened to him?" I asked and the priest looked at me.

"Cho Gonou is dead," he replied and I stared at him. "I could do nothing to change their decision."

"What?! And you call yourself a priest. Where the hell do you get off..."

"Calm down. It is against the will of Buddha to take life. You should know that."

"My and what's going on here? I give you my apologies for frightening you like that, Sha Gojyo," a familiar voice said and I stared at Gonou.

"What the...?! But you said..."

"Priest Sanzo was able to convince the jury to drop my old name and adopt a new one."

"So what's your new name?" the monkey asked and he grinned.

"Hakkai," he replied. "Cho Hakkai."

"Hakkai. Yeah. I like that better than your old one. I can remember it easier."

"You can't remember your own name, you ape."

"Can so!"

"What is it then?"

"Goku and I can remember Hakkai's name too. Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai!"

"Now here's a question for you. How many times did Goku say my name?" Hakkai asked and the priest folded his arms.

"Hakkai," he replied and Hakkai grinned.

"Bingo!"

Damn I sure walked into that one. Hakkai when translated means eight and Goku said his name about eight times. Geez...okay I've had my fun and the guy I wanted to help is alive. My day is almost complete. All I've gotta do now is find a babe and get my satisfaction for the night.

"Where are you going?" the monkey's keeper asked and I looked at him.

"Actually, great keeper of the ape, I'm going hunting," I replied.

"We're not through yet."

"Excuse me?"

"The darkness. I'm sure you've felt it. I've got to go to the west and find out what's going on."

"Hope you have fun. I'm going to find myself a woman...adventure right here in this town."

"You're coming with us."

"What? What if I don't want to go?"

I heard the click of his gun near the back of my head and glanced at him. He was pretty damned serious.

"Well, it looks like my schedule just opened up. When do we leave?"

"Well, I believe we need to get some provisions first so perhaps in an hour or two?" Hakkai inquired and I nodded my head.

"All right. That gives me enough time to say goodbye. I'll see you guys soon."

"Sanzo..." the monkey said and his master looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Guess it was time to move on anyway. There's lots of babes out there I haven't seen yet," I said as I walked way from the motley crew that I would soon be joining.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sanzo, does this mean that we can't do what we've been doing?" I asked once we had walked out of hearing.

"What have we been doing?" Sanzo asked and I sighed.

"You know...I mean, it used to be just the two of us going to places, sleeping together...and now we've got two more people and I don't think that bug likes the idea that we might be..."

"We just can't do it as much. I don't know what the future holds for us, but we've got to do this. You don't want everyone to suffer because of your selfishness, do you?"

"No..."

"I sure as hell hope not because I've taught you better than that. Pleasures of the flesh is illegal anyway so this journey might serve as a cleansing to both of us."

"You don't like it any more? I don't mean to hurt you when I do. I really don't."

"Shut up."

"OW! What the hell did I do this time?!"

"You talk too much. Come on. Let's go."

"We've got to wait for that perverted water sprite anyway. What's the hurry?"

"What are you wanting, Goku?"

"Well, since it's going to be awhile before we can again, can we now?"

"Can we what?"

"Sanzo...you know what I'm talking about."

"Let's see if we can find a place out of the way to do it. I don't want anyone getting ideas about us."

"Where are you two going?" Hakkai asked. Yes! I remembered his name. Hakkai is so much easier to remember than Gonow. No, that wasn't his name. Oh well. Hakkai is much easier than his name before.

"We're going to take care of a few things. We'll be back shortly," Sanzo said and Hakkai nodded his head.

"Okay. Take care, you two."

"Come on, Goku."

"Right behind you Sanzo," I said as I followed him. We walked out of the town and over to a clump of bushes. He brought me close to him and kissed me. I felt his tongue inside my mouth and closed my eyes. I know it wasn't the sort of thing that was expected of a priest but it felt so good...He moved down to my neck and I tightly grasped his hand.

"This is the last time we're going to be able to do this," Sanzo whispered in my ear and I nodded my head.

"I know. That's why I wanted to do it now. We don't know where this trip is going to take us."

"It's going to take us to the west. Eventually India, I believe. I don't know. We've just got to stop this demon uprising for the safety of everyone. You're not listening any more, are you?"

"It feels good, Sanzo. That's all I care about right now."

"You're a naughty monkey sometimes, aren't you?"

"Hey, sometimes there are more important things than food. Sanzo..."

"Not so loud. Just feel it and show me how much you like it."

Man, if I had known that the person who saved me could make me feel like this...I would have wanted to be out of prison long before I was actually freed. I still don't know exactly what he meant by a "voice" but I'm glad he saved me. He's given me so much, which is saying something because I didn't have anything to begin with. And what he's giving to me now...I don't think I'd ever get that anywhere else. I certainly wouldn't want it anywhere else. Sanzo is all I have and I don't want to lose him. Not ever.

Damn. I get back and the only person I've got is Hakkai. Where the hell did the other two go? I broke my plans for the evening and god knows how long all this junk is going to take. This really bites. I could have scored with a babe if I had known that Monkey Boy and Holy Man would be off doing something. What the hell could they be doing anyway?

"You look a little upset," Hakkai commented and I looked at him.

"Shut up. I'm pissed off," I replied and Hakkai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I broke an engagement with a babe to come here and now I've got to wait for them."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Any idea where they are?"

"No."

"Damn. And what's the deal with you? You had me pretty worried back there."

"I'm sorry. I seem to have made quite a few people worry. I never meant to do that. I was just trying to get retribution for what I had done."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I don't make it a point to worry about others."

"What about now?"

"Now doesn't count. I just canceled some appointments because I THOUGHT I was going somewhere and I'm not. I could have been in the company of beautiful women by now."

"I'm afraid I'm a poor comparison, aren't I?" Hakkai asked and I looked at him.

"Aah, you're not all that pathetic. Hey, it looks like they're returning. Good. I was beginnin' to get restless," I said as the pale garments of the priest appeared in my line of sight. Blondie and Monkey Boy sure took their sweet time doing whatever it was they were doing.

"Monkey Boy looks a little tired too. Makes a guy suspicious, if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you," Hakkai said and I lit a cigarette.

"Well then I'm not spelling it out. So, you guys ready?"

"We gave you time to take care of business, didn't we?" the priest asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah, you gave me that. I guess I should thank you but I won't," I replied and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do as you like."

"So what were you doing, dumb ass?"

"None of your business!" Goku cried.

"All right, all right. Geez," I said and the priest folded his arms.

"Let's go," he said.

And so we set off in the car. Jeep. Dragon. Whatever it is. I really don't like the fact that Sanzo and I can't do as many things as we used to any more but it looks like we're going on an adventure. I do wish we could have left the cockroach behind. All he's done is pick on me and that's annoying. Maybe he likes me too but if that's true then why wouldn't he have understood the way me and Sanzo acted together.

"What's the matter with you, Monkey Boy? If you think too hard, your brain might short circuit," Gojyo said and I glared at him.

"Would you shut up you stringy-haired cockroach?! It ain't none of your business what I'm thinking about!"

"Are you thinking dirty stuff? You're not old enough to be doing that."

"Would you leave me alone?"

"Oh I'm sowwy Goku. Look I really am."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Would you two shut the hell up?!" Sanzo cried and I winced when his fan made contact with my head. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but I'm not. Also, his hitting seems to have become more forceful...

"Ow! Hey it's not my fault! If he would have just left me alone, none of this would have happened!" I cried.

"Goku..."

"Yeah, Sanzo?"

"You talk too much."

"But Sanzo..."

"Shut up, Goku."

Man. This isn't fair. With these other guys around he's become meaner than normal. I bet I'll get ignored. I bet I won't get treated like I used to. Why did he have to go and listen to those floating head thingies anyway? Why would you believe a floating head? Oh well. At least we're going on an adventure and...and once this is all over, maybe I'll get rewarded. Maybe Sanzo will really take care of me. Just like he used to. I sure hope so. Boy, I sure am hungry. I wonder when we'll get to eat.

"Sanzo..."

"Now what?" Sanzo asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Can we eat?" I asked and Sanzo glanced back at me.

"You just ate before we left. How can you be hungry again?"

"I don't know but I am."

"You're going to have to wait."

"How long?"

"Well Goku, I'm afraid the next town is quite a distance. You're going to have to wait at least...fifty miles according to the map," Hakkai said.

"Fifty miles?! I don't think I can wait that long!" I cried and Gojyo laughed.

"We're gonna have a dead monkey on our hands soon. Oh well. That leaves more room for me in the back."

"What?! Take that back, you kappa!"

"Pretty loud voice for someone who's gonna die."

"Shut up!"

"Do you two want to get where we're going in one piece of pieces?" Sanzo growled. "It's your choice."

Man, his temper is worse now than normal. I'll be glad when this is all over and we can get back to being just us. I don't know what this trip will bring but I don't think it'll bring togetherness.


End file.
